Memory Lake
by Leafy Lincoln
Summary: The memories of Jackson Overland Frost and those most dear to him. Multi-chapter one-shots.
1. Memory Lake

"I still don't see why I have to be here." Whiskers twitched every so often as tufts of snow flowing in the wind would whisk by. Bunny pulsed with the annoyance, it easily heard and identified.

"The Man in the Moon told us to come!" A female voice stated, quite enthusiastically and oblivious. Her buzzing wings were a low and constant hum in their quiet surroundings.

"Actually, no. He told you. Not me. You." Bunny said, annoyance found in every syllable. Furred paws fiddled with some eggs that he was painting as the giant bunny complained and muttered to himself, all of which was ignored.

"He told me to bring you along.' His companion countered. Big, violet eyes narrowed momentarily as they glanced in the pooka's direction. "North and Sandy, too, but they were either on the clock or having technical difficulties. I let it slide for them, but you were free. Now, shush."

It was a beautiful winter's night. Snow settled all around, as fluffy as the clouds that floated above them all during the day. It reflected the luminescent moonlight, providing a natural nightlight against the ever present darkness. So inviting and comforting. A slight breeze twirled around the landscape, tufts of snow riding it like it was some majestic steed, ensuring that the cold temperature kept. The trees were frosted over with intricate ice patterns etching their way into the bark, icicles dripping from the branches. The lake at the center of this winter wonderland was frozen over, sparkling anyway the moonlight hit it, a cool mist emitting from its surface.

But where were they? Burgess, Pennsylvania was the answer; home to none other than, Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, mischief maker extraordinaire.

"I'm startin' to think that the Man in the Moon didn't tell 'ya squat and you're just here to see Frostbite." Feathers ruffled in indignation as Tooth voiced her mind in response, cheeks tinged pink from the comment.

"What? I would never! Yes, I visit Jack sometimes and yes, sometimes I drag you along, but that's just to help you two get along better. Without me you two would be having an all-out war; snow and eggs would be flying everywhere and then, where would we be? Covered in slush and yolk, that's where. So you should be thanking me!" Her mini fairies tittered around her, occasionally flying close to Bunny's face and chirp something with fervor, shaking a finger at the rabbit. They were in total agreement. "And so what if I like hanging out with Jack, it's fun and he's fun. And nice. Not to mention his teeth are just gorgeous- he flosses you know."

She had this dreamy look on her face, mirrored on every little Tooth buzzing around them. Probably fantasizing about the winter spirit's molars. Bunny sighed in exasperation and was just about to create a hole to escape into when Tooth's expression changed dramatically. Her lips pressed together to form a serious frown, so different from her usual smiles. What surprised Bunnymund most was the fact that she had stood herself on the ground next to him, stopped fluttering her wings and left the air.

"The Man in the Moon told me to come here. He said it had something to do with Jack. To understand." Her feet left small footprints in the snow as she walked toward the lake, looking even smaller when compared to his giant paws. "I think it might have something to do with his memories. I've asked him about it, Jack I mean, but you know how he is, he likes to keep to himself."

The giant bunny rubbed his arms, trying to protect himself from the cold temperatures. "Of cours' I know what he's like, the little show pony. A pain in my tail, that's what he is." He kicked some snow, shivering even harder when the wind whipped it right back at him. "I'm surprised ya' don't know 'bout his backstory yet. Couldn't ya' just take a peek at his teeth?"

"I don't have his teeth."

"What do ya' mean ya' don't have his teeth? You're the Guardian of Memories, ain't ya'? Ya' have everyone's." He stated, surprised and still shivering. He glanced at his companion; the cold didn't seem to be affecting her as much as it was him. She didn't seemed bothered in the slightest, maybe because of the fact that she spent the most time with Jack and his freezing aura.

"He said he had wanted to keep them for a little while- to see if there was any more he could learn. He promised to put them somewhere safe, where no one could ever get a hold of them." Her calm exterior cracked slightly when she sees his inquiring look and a small blush spread across her cheeks. "I hope that he'll trust me with his teeth soon…"

"Now don't 'ya get gooey on me, mate." Bunny hoped that he wouldn't have to hear another comment on how the teeth of Frosty would sparkle like the whitest snow in the sunlight. After a couple of times he'd think she'd stop, but no. "Let's just get this ov'r with so I don't have to deal with the cold. I'm freezin' my tail off!"

"Alright, alright, Bunny, we'll leave soon. When we find what we're supposed to find, then we'll go somewhere warmer." Tooth sighed, looking around the lake, but only saw what Bunny saw: snow and trees. Bunny was slightly content with sitting on his haunches, shivering, watching Tooth walk around and observe everything. He didn't think much of it, figuring that she'd find nothing.

He was not at all content when she started walking on the lake, slipping slightly every couple of steps. "'Ey! What do ya' think your doin', Tooth? Ge'doff the ice befor' ya' fall thru the bloody thing!"

He was not pleased at being ignored. Neither was he pleased when the female Guardian continued to walk further onto the frozen lake, arms extended out as she hobbled for balance. He could feel himself twitching with anxiety. Frosty wasn't there to assure them the ice was thick and secure; no, without him, he had the right to be concerned.

Tooth waved him off. "Relax Bunny, its fine. I do have wings, you know." The MiniFairies flew all around her, buzzing like a swarm of bees, moving along with their queen. She carefully shuffled toward the middle of the lake with only one mishap, almost slipping and landing face first to the hard, cold ice. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and tinged red from the cold, highlighting her already bright figure.

Bunny eyed her progress the entire way, trying to stop himself from cringing at every step she took with no success. He nearly had a heart attack when she stopped abruptly, staring at the ice intently. But she was fine. Her excited smile told him so anyway. Whatever she found it seemed to be very interesting because she crouched down onto the ice and brought her face close to examine whatever she was looking at. "Bunny, come here! You really need to see this!"

She didn't look up to see his reluctant expression, yet her hand came up and waved for him to join her. Bunnymund huffed, eyes narrowing at his breath, visible in the cold environment. Crouching on all fours he prepared himself to join Tooth. He stuck one of his back paws out and touched the ice experimentally. He succeeded in holding in the squeal that was about to erupt from between his seething teeth. Instead, he settled his foot there, thankfully not immediately slipping like an idiot, followed by his other paws. Once that was done he continued to Tooth, carefully making his way on the ice, expecting it to crack underneath him. But it didn't, staying sturdy and reliable.

"Well, what is it that ya' want me to see?" He asked when he finally shuffled over. She didn't answer him at first, eyes solely fixated on the ice, as was the gazes of her little fairies. Despite his irritation, he wondered what could keep them so focused. He looked down and beheld something that surprised even him.

It was one of Tooth's puzzle boxes that held the teeth of children within.

"It's here!" Tooth breathed, astounded and somehow happy at the same time. She smiled. "I can't believe it's here! This is the safe place he was talking about!" The little fairies didn't say anything, only staring at the box with some kind of obsession, their hands reaching out. "Bunny! This is what the Man in the Moon wants us to see! That's why he told us to come here! He knew they were here!" Her wings fluttered, thousands of beats a second, yet not taking her airborne.

Bunny just looked at her. "What?" He saw her clapping her hands in excitement, doing some sort of jiggle. And then it clicked. "Ya' don't mean to say, these are Frostbite's teeth?"

"Yes!" The fairy laughed, still immensely happy. "He put them here so no one could get them!"

"Here? In the pond?" Bunny shook his head incredulously, not believing the spirit could be so irresponsible. "But anyone could just break the ice and take 'em! Or, when the lake melts ov'r they could fish 'em out!"

"Bunny, do you really expect him to let that happen? After all he went through to get them?" Tooth looked at him, astounded that he could even say such a thing. He just rolled his eyes. He knew Frostbite, mishaps and all.

"Anyhow, how we suppose to get 'em?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Bunnymund could see the precise moment when the question hit Tooth and she deflated, her joy instantly replaced with confusion. She tapped her petit knuckles against the ice, resulting in a cold, hard thump. The minifairies started launching themselves at the barrier between themselves and the only opportunity to hold Jack's teeth. Their war cries died off as their enemy overpowered them with sheer strength. After a while they buzzed over, nursing their injuries and pouting to Tooth, teary-eyed.

"But, how… I thought…" Brows knit in confusion and a touch of sadness.

"Maybe ya' misinterpreted the 'ole Man in the Moon." A lower lip started to wobble. Bad move Bunny. Quick, fix it. "Or the Man in the Moon is just gettin' senile. All the way up there, by him'self. I'd expect as much."

That got a small smile, though it didn't hide the disappointment. Her petit hands came up and soothed her little helpers, some of which who were actually crying over the unreachable teeth. Her eyes stared longingly at the treasure hiding behind the thick layer of ice. So close, yet so far away. Though, nevertheless, she accepted his hand and let him pull her up into a standing position.

However, when they went to take their first steps toward solid ground it wasn't there, something of which Bunny didn't like to realize.

It seemed like the layer of ice that had once been supporting their weight cracked. Cracked and let them drop into the unforgiving, cold water. Their flailing did nothing to stop those icy hands drag them under, echoes of their gasps of surprise and fright trailing behind them. Darkness blinded them, holding onto their sight with selfishness. The only light came from the box marked with the face of a young brown-haired child with an impish smile, which flickered momentarily before going out.

* * *

_A high peal of laughter echoed around the deck of the ship, setting the scared sea gulls squalling. It belonged to a little boy, who seemed to just pop into existence, running through the crowd. All too familiar, yet different brown eyes shifted from place to place, looking for anything that might be useful for a game. He ran to the side of the boat, gripping the edge and leaning out as far as he could._

_ A couple emerged out of the mass of bodies taking space on the ship's deck. A man and a woman, both sporting wool clothes to keep them warm against the winter breeze. The man, tall and broad shouldered, fussed over the other who frowned and made a beeline toward the boy._

_ "Jackson Overland-!" The boy's mother called out to him, causing those warm, brown eyes to glance up from the ever so interesting sea. "You get away from the railing this instant! You'll fall!"_

_ That round, chubby face of his attempted to look forlorn as he made his way toward his parents, but the grin that settled on his face said otherwise. His short legs pounded against the wood floorboards with an unsteady gate. He ran straight into his father's leg, stubby hands grabbing a fistful of the man's pant leg to steady him._

"_Now, now." His small body was lifted off the ground and into the arms of his father. "Look at what you've done. You've upset your mother."_

_ Shoulders hunched as tiny hands came up to cover his face, smile gone. Big eyes sneaked a glance at his mother through his fingers, guilt written all over them. He mumbled "Sorry, mama."_

_ A soft smile took over her features. Her delicate hands reached out for him and plucked him out of his father's grasp. The little boy was careful as he hugged his mother, cautious not to hit the giant stomach holding his soon to be little brother. He landed a quick, wet kiss to her cheek and, with an impish smile, promised to be good for the rest of the journey._

_ Large hands came down to ruffle his already wild hair, getting a light giggle out of him. His mouth opened as if to say something then his toddler mind skipped onto another thought process. His head turned toward the land that had been sighted hours before and a hand came up to point at it. "Will Santa be able to find us at our new home?"_

_ His father laughed and nodded._

_ "What about the tooth fairy? How will she know I lost a tooth out here?"_

_ "Well, will your tooth be under your pillow?" His father asked, deep voice drawling on the first word and finger tapping against his chin in thought, _

_ "Yeah! Of Course!"Cheeks puffed out in indignation, as if the boy was offended at the thought._

_ "Then I don't see a problem." Was the simple answer he got in response._

_ His tiny fingers picked at his lower lip as he stared at the land. Eyes were glazed over, his mind off in another world entirely. Then he started, ignoring the chuckles that followed from his parents. "And the Easter bunny! What about his eggs?"_

_ "What about his eggs?" _

_ "Where will he hide them?" His parents obviously did not see the problem that he had discovered. _

_ "I assume he'll have even more places to hide his precious eggs in our new home. Away from little trouble makers like you." His mother tweaked his nose playfully. "You and I see trees and bushes and dirt. The Easter bunny sees countless hiding places, so much more than boring old home."_

_ His eyes grew as big as saucers as he thought of all the possible hiding places for eggs. His smile was blinding as he impatiently bounced in his mother's arms. "I hope we get their quick!"_

_ "Don't worry, we'll get there in due time." The boy was exchanged between the parents once more; his father hoisting his son onto his shoulders with a laugh. "We'll be happy there, I can already tell."_

* * *

Scenes played at the back of their eyelids. A light keeping the darkness at bay. The water pushed at every angle, but never broke through.

* * *

_"Jackson, come over here and say hello to your little sister." His mother lay on a bed, curled in a mass of sweat and sheets. Her exhausted eyes shined in the early morning, despite her exhaustion. She beckoned to her son, who took slow steps toward her side. When he reached the bed, he stood on the tips of his toes in order to see above the sheets._

_His brown eyes stared, unblinking, at the gurgling baby in his mother's arms._

"_I know how much you wanted a brother Jack…" His mother and father cooed at the tiny, pink body. They shared secret, happy glances. "But she-"_

"_I like her."He had scrambled up the bed, slipping a few times before finally succeeding, and had flopped down next to his mother. Tiny fingers grabbed hold of his when he went to pat the baby's cheek. A small smile graced Jack's lips as he bent down to kiss his little sister's head and then whispered. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, I promise."_

* * *

They had stopped their struggling. Now, they just hung there, waiting.

* * *

_"Jack get down from there!" Her voice was laced with worry as she anxiously watched him swing from branch to branch. He could see her, even smaller than usual because of his high perch. The others were giggling, jumping and waving at him with excitement._

_ He swung from the branch upside down, arms releasing their grip and aimlessly swaying above his head._

_ "Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine; it's all in good fun." His reassurance wasn't enough to soothe her mind though. He rolled his eyes at her, grinning. With a twist and flip he was back on the ground, ruffling her hair. Her cheeks puffed out as she crossed her arms, though he could tell by her now relaxed shoulders that she was happy he was safe._

* * *

_"Are you sure it's safe, Jack?" Her feeble voice asked as she clung onto her older brother's sleeve. His grin and reassurance was all she needed to settle in the back of the sleigh with him. It wasn't until the thing had started moving and the wind was blowing her brown hair all around her face that her uneasy smile turned genuine._

_ She was laughing right alongside him as they made their way down the snow covered slope._

* * *

Their throats started burning, screaming for the blessing that is air.

* * *

_He could see their eyes drooping with the lull of the burning fire pit in front of them. Their child hands scratching their heads as they bent to hide their yawns. The grown-ups were huddled around another fire, talking about what grown-ups talk about. Solemn conversations about the lack of supplies for the upcoming winter were muffled with the distance._

_ A sharp glance had his sister in his view instantly. Just as he had expected, her chin was settled in her hand as she stared blankly at the flames. Her big eyes looked up to meet his gaze, a tired smile and shrug aimed at him in response. His dark eyebrows lifted up comically, a playful smile tucked at the corners of his lips. It wasn't long until that tired smile of hers turned into an amused one. More than one set of giggles floated to his ears when he started making absurd faces in her direction. _

_ "Not that this isn't fun, but…" He could feel stares bore into his back, intrigued, as he stood. Uncaring of the chill, his bare feet crunched against the cold ground as he reached inside one of the worn leather packs that had been thrown aside and pulled out a set of small, deer antlers. "I've seen more excited moose than all of you."_

_ As if to prove his point he stuck the antlers on either side of his head and lurched about, exaggerating his steps and bringing his knees up higher than necessary, a comical grumpy expression on his face. In his imitation of the moose he grunted and pounded at the ground in the direction of the now amused children. Laughter erupted from their mouths, only fueled by Jack's constant antics, which he made no indication of ceasing._

_ "Jack!" His sister called out, clapping her hands together. The others had their hands grabbing their stomachs as they laughed, their eyes closing with the extent of their smiles._

_ "You're funny Jack!" Agreement of that statement chorused all around, everyone gasping for breath. Soon Jack himself couldn't hold in his amusement any longer; he snorted and joined in on the laughter._

* * *

They clawed at their throats. Eyes grew even wider when they realized that they could do nothing but await their imminent end.

* * *

_"Be careful." Their mother calls out, following them up to the door._

_ He keeps glancing back at her, laughing as his sister pulls him along, very much delighted with the prospect of going out and playing in the snow. "We will." _

_She jumps all around, skipping and twirling around him as he leads them to the lake. When they reach the clearing, she gasps at how beautiful it is; it's their own winter wonderland. The lake has frozen over, sparkling in the morning light, inviting them to skate. And that's exactly what they do. She grips his arms when they first start, unsure of her footing and nervous of going faster than a snail. However, with his urging she releases her human crutch and ventures off on her own. It isn't long before she's gliding gracefully across the ice, challenging him in a race._

_ It's all fun and games before their laughter is interrupted by the ominous cracking of ice._

_ They stopped instantly, watching the ice underneath them shift and groan. He quickly takes off his skates, telling her to do the same, as to not provoke more cracking with the sharp blades. Yet, when she moves, the ice moves right with her. She won't stop looking at the cracks, her lips wobbling._

_ "It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just, look at me." He tries to act calm, despite the fear building within him._

_ "Jack… I'm scared." _

_ "I know, I know." He steps forward, arms reached out to grab hold and comfort her, and instantly regrets it. Splinters appear in the ice, welcoming his weight with open arms. He doesn't dare move his foot farther, it would mean the end of them both. "But y-you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in."_

_ His mind goes blank for a second. Then an idea hits him, though he's not sure it'll work. He hopes it will. "We're gonna have a little fun instead."_

_ She's close to tears now as she loudly disagrees to his outrageous idea, unbelieving that they could possibly have any fun at that moment. He offers her a sincere smile, "Would I trick you?"_

_ "Yes! You always play tricks!" He has to agree with her there and he laughs, albeit, a little nervously; he always finds himself in one prank or another. Two steps are taken toward her without any faults, giving him some hope for their safety._

_ "No… Alright well- well, not, not this time." His body is leaning forward, trying to get as close to her as possible without provoking the splintering ice. "I promise, I promise you're gonna be…" She looks up at his with those big eyes of hers and he melts. He knows, in that moment, that he will get her out of this; his safety did not matter, not when hers was on the line. "You're gonna be fine."_

_ "You have to believe in me." Such a simple sentence asked for so much. Yet she lets out the breath she was holding, starting to relax from his reassuring words, her faith in him so pure that it'd leave anyone astounded._

_ "You wanna play a game?" He asks before continuing on. He can see the beginnings of a smile and wants to ensure that it stays there. "We're gonna play hop-scotch. Like we play every day."_

_ "It's as easy as, uh, one…" To hide the fact that he had just made his position on the ice more unstable he pretends to be unbalanced, flailing his arms in a way he knew would make her laugh, and it does. He counts to three easy, settling on more stable ice with ease. He grabs the staff he had brought along, already urging her to get ready to move. "Now it's your turn."_

_ "One…" He whispers. The cracks in the ice deepen severely. She gasps in fright as he gets his staff ready, focusing on her feet._

_ "Two…" She looks up at him quickly, hoping for her big brother to come and rescue her._

_ "Three!" He hooks the staff around her waist and propels her toward the more solid part of the lake. The force knocks him forward onto the ground just like her, banging his shoulder on the hard ice. They both immediately look up, meeting each other's relieved gaze. They smile, chuckling ever so lightly at what was now behind them. He steps forward, wanting to grab her into his arms and never let her go; they would go home now and narrate this tale to their family, laughing at what a close call they had had._

_ "Jack!"_

_ He processes her scream before the fact that the ground beneath him has given way with a loud CRACK and he is thrust into the cold depths of the lake water. His body flails, a tangle of awkward limbs, desperately searching for a way back to her. Soon, though, the breath escapes his body and water enters instead. He goes numb, both in body and in mind. He is left drifting there, heavy clothes sinking him ever so slowly to the dark depths of the lake._

* * *

Tooth and Bunny found themselves gasping for breath on the cool, hard surface of the frozen lake in Burgess.

It had started to snow; the cold settling comfortably in their bones. Their limbs had to be forced with sheer willpower to even twitch. It took even more for their mouths to work properly; their first attempts were rewarded with wheezes.

"I don't care if the bloody Man in the Moon tells me, I ain't doin' that again!" Bunny rubbed his arms, trying to raise his internal temperature. His joints twitched every few seconds, getting the blood flowing again.

"What was 'that'?" Tooth looked curious, not at all perturbed about the episode they had just experienced. Her mini fairies whirled about her, chirping their worry and fussing over their queen. Countless of them attached themselves to her with the thought of sharing body heat. Others set it upon themselves to preen her and her feathers, wiping away the frost that covered them. "It had something to do with Jack."

That stopped the bunny; he was in the middle of fluffing himself up to conserve heat. His green eyes darted down to the lake, where the said Guardian's teeth rested. He could see the boy's face displayed on one end of the case holding the teeth, a mischievous grin he knew all too well spread across it. "Must've been the larrikin's life before bein' a Guardian."

"Oh, Bunny! That's terrible! He died- he drowned!" Her blue tinged hands covered her mouth in horror. Wide eyes met his own. "I mean, we've all had our share of traumas, but… "

"Aye." It grew silent, both reminiscing about the past.

"Maybe we should go-"

"Explain to me what you're doing here." A cool voice finished her sentence. When they turned they were greeted with the sight of Jack Frost himself. He slid over to them easily, staff twirling in his grasp like a baton. A small smile touched his lips, though his eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked at them. "If you wanted to go skating, all you had to do was ask."

As if warming up to the idea, he glided around them, as smooth and sure of himself like any professional. The mini fairies followed him, trying to catch up to him and his pearly whites.

"We were just visiting!" Tooth said quickly, and loudly. Bunnymund could see the color returning to her, mostly in her cheeks as she watched the Guardian of Fun. Her balance diminished even faster as she tried to maneuver across the ice. Just as she was about to fall Jack appeared, grabbing her hand and steadying her, willingly becoming her human crutch. He didn't seem to the notice the squeal that Tooth and her fairies made, or he made no remark about it.

"Though I'm a little surprised you guys came. It's a little cold for your tastes, isn't it?" He scratched his head with his staff, grinning apologetically. Tooth disagreed heartedly, assuring him the cold didn't bother her that much; it probably didn't, not with the joy of being around Frost burning within her. Bunnymund on the other hand, grumbled honestly that he'd rather be at an open, sunny clearing just oozing with the scent of spring.

"Don't deny it, Cottontail. You love hanging out with me." The boy snickered at the bunny's outrageous reaction. He waved his staff in the Guardan of Hope's direction, showering a sprinkle of snow and flakes over him.

"Get stuffed, 'ya show pony." His paws swatted the snow away.

Jack touched his chest, right over where his heart lay. "You say the sweetest things. Honestly, I will cherish this memory forever."

He shared a chuckle with Baby Tooth, stroking her cheek with one of his fingers, not seeing the others suddenly tense. Tooth bit her lip, not wanting to bring up the container filled with his teeth dwelling right underneath them. Bunny sighed, knowing he should say something, but not wanting to get laughed about it, especially by the winter spirit. In the end, he went on and spoke him mind.

"I'm pretty sure we can make better memories to cherish than this, Frostbite- one's where we're all enjoyin' ourselves instead of me just freezin' my tail off." He didn't intend to add the flutter of his tail. Tooth smiled with encouragement.

Jack paused for a moment and Bunny was sure he was going to make some remark on how the snow was fun and he just didn't know how to have some; throwing a snowball in his face from Man in the Moon knows where. But he didn't. Rather, he smiled, one that showed off his teeth and didn't seem like he was up to something. The fairies swooned.

"Yeah… I'm sure your right, though just this once, Easter Kangaroo." With a toss of his staff he led them toward the snow covered shore. The young Guardian laughed quietly, not going unnoticed by the others. "Huh, never thought you to be the sentimental type. More of the downer and constantly complaining type.

"There you go again. Grinnin' like a shot fox." His fur stood on end as he spluttered about the winter spirit and how he would teach him a lesson, though it was said halfheartedly. Tooth fluttered closely by, giggling and suggesting ideas on what they could do for some fun. They could invite North, Sandy too.

Jack smiled at them, truly happy and excited for the endless memories that awaited him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This will be a multi-chapter story full of one-shots; as we live and breathe them. We will be accepting suggestions from you, the readers. However, please remember that writing these stories take time and we are, unfortunately lazy at times. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there are any more to come.**


	2. Eating Habits

Jack didn't eat much.

It wasn't like he didn't like to or he couldn't eat. Food was all around him. Available in plentiful numbers in some places. Yet, despite this fact, countless of children across the globe went hungry. Why then, should he eat when there were so many who couldn't? They were deserving of it, they needed it, and they wanted it. He, on the other hand, could live without it.

He was immortal. That meant he wasn't dependent on food to survive. It just wasn't necessary. Though physically he look like an average boy with average human needs, in actuality his body didn't desperately crave any type of substance. He wouldn't starve. His body wouldn't become frail and weak. Death wouldn't take him just because he didn't have his 'apple a day'. No, his body would remain fit and healthy. Just as it would when he would cease to exist; however that may come about.

When food was scarce, he held back and let the children enjoy it. From years of experience, he knew that miserable children who were hungry did not want to play in the snow. Parents would yell them to come in and conserve their energy. They would gladly agree to their parents' wishes, not wanting to feel the pains in their stomachs any longer. This left Jack sad and, worst of all, alone. This fortified his determination of giving all he could to those he played with. With this in mind, a loaf would become missing from a baker, the cold air already invading the house and tarnishing the other loafs because of the open window. Who was to know but him what the cause was? There was no regret, nor would there ever be. He did this all over the world, taking different foods for different children, getting the same gratitude and happiness.

He really did enjoy seeing their faces, the sights making him able to live on like he did. Alone and unseen, but unknowingly thanked nonetheless.

That didn't mean he didn't eat _occasionally_. If there was more than enough and the children were happy, he would take a bit- maybe a piece here or a piece there. An apple picked straight off the tree or a few chips taken from an abandoned picnic. Nothing too much.

Even when he finally achieved the title of Guardian he didn't change his eating habits. There wasn't any real need to change them, none of the Guardians knowing of it and him being not too keen on informing them. They meant well, he knew, but they fussed over things that weren't a problem. To him, there was no actual negative impact on his body from not eating a lot, so there was nothing to worry about. Not used to being the center of attention, he didn't want to be the focus of their concern.

Now, when he went to the North Pole he made sure to eat more than he usually did to pass off as normal. He'd eat a cookie off a couple of platters he saw the elves carry about the workshop and munch on them slowly to keep up the charade. The others would normally see a treat in his hand and think nothing of it.

He kept this up for a good while before he was caught.

The one that called him out wasn't actually a Guardian, but, rather, Phil, the main yeti in charge of North's assembly line. Jack hadn't known he was constantly being watched, but the furry creature had apparently been keeping tabs on what he ate and how much he ate. In his early days of the charade, he hadn't been as skilled at acting as he'd thought and Phil had caught on almost instantly. Jack figured out he knew, vice versa. It was only a matter of how long the yeti spent to make sure what he discovered to be true and how he'd corner the spirit and confront him about it.

The ended result was Phil grabbing him by the hood of his sweatshirt, ignoring his choking motions, and dragging him off to some empty part of the workshop. The yeti was smart enough to nab him when North and Bunny had gone into their discussion/argument of holidays, the entire group focused on their easily predicted argument forming. No one noticed his absence, nor would they for quite some time. It was pure genius.

Jack's complaining did nothing to faze the yeti, even accompanied by his extreme flailing. He was openly ignored until they came to a cozy little room, similar in design to the rest of the workshop. It looked just like something someone would find in a cabin in the mountains, complete with a fireplace, a small, wooden coffee table, cushy armchairs, a bay window with a view of the snow cliffs farther off, and the smell of pine and cinnamon filling the air.

Phil dumped him into one of the armchairs near the fireplace and lumbered to the far side of the room, rummaging about for something Jack couldn't see. Little _clangs_ and _chings_ were heard, piquing the boy's interest.

"Phil, you mind explaining to me what kidnapping me was about?" Jack asked, getting up from the armchair and walking over to where the big guy was. "I appreciate that you saved me from Bunny's boring speech about the importance of respecting the other holidays earlier, but really, kidnapping? Why wou-"

A loud grumble from Phil cut him off and he was immediately picked up into the air again with a surprised yelp and carried back to the same armchair. All Jack could notice pass his irritated state was that Phil was hiding something behind him; he was too busy trying to grab at the yeti's thick arm to try and get a better look. This time, as he was thrown back into the chair, his staff was yanked out of his arms, in a pitiful fashion he'd admit, and was held out of his reach. His own staff was then used to push him back down in the chair when he started to get up again, to his chagrin. When a protest threatened to come out his mouth, Phil looked at him with his intense and unblinking stare. He snapped his mouth shut and settled to sit there, watching and slightly fuming like any child.

With his guest quiet and stationary, Phil finally brought what he was hiding behind his back and set it down on the table in front of Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows unbelievingly.

He stared at the plate of food before him and then at the yeti that was staring at him expectedly.

"You've got to be kidding me." His eyes didn't deceive him. It was everything he'd seen on the plates belonging to children during Thanksgiving or Christmas: mash potatoes with gravy, turkey and duck, stuffing, corn, carrots, peas, and even fresh bread. It was all there and all at maximum amount. "You're kidding me, right?"

Looking up at Phil's face, he saw no hint of a joke.

"Phil, what is this doing here?" Jack sighed when the said yeti pointed at the dish and then at his stomach. "I don't need to eat. Nothing's going to happen, so this is really a waste of time."

Angry grumbling plainly told him that he was in fact wrong and that he was still required to eat the food.

"Give me back my staff, Phil. I'm going back to the meeting." Jack motioned for the staff still in the yeti's grip. "Now."

Phil shook his head, grumbled angrily, and held the staff farther out of Jack's reach. He pointed at the dish again, his garbled speech following his action. The message was clear: Jack was to eat the food and then leave.

"This is-" Jack lunged for his staff, cutting himself off, hoping to surprise Phil and gain his staff back. No such luck. Phil was prepared and held onto the staff in a tighter grip. He pushed Jack back down, pointing at the plate for the third time. "Phil!" Again, the plate was pointed at and then pushed closer to the boy.

Jack was stuck.

He sighed, shoving his palms to his eye sockets, trying to rub away the situation. Nope, still kidnapped and held hostage. "Do I just have to eat your food and then I can leave?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

A nod was given.

"Fine." Jack admitted defeat, snatching the fork up and childishly stabbing at what he thought was turkey. "But when I'm done, you better expect a frozen workshop- or at least your personal area covered in snow." He looked at the meat and after one quick glance at Phil; he popped it in his mouth, chewing quickly.

More grumbling and nodding, as if the yeti didn't care what happened after the meal, just as long as it was eaten. Not one second was spent with his eyes not on the boy. Every stab of the fork, every chew, every swallow. It was all watched carefully; every bite would be eaten.

And eat Jack did, though grudgingly. It wasn't too long before the turkey was gone, and then the mashed potatoes, and then the stuffing and bread. With the huge amounts, it took him a while, but they did eventually disappear. Finally, the carrots, peas, and corn were the last of the food left. Jack looked at Phil with a frown, "I'm not eating those." He stated openly, pointing at the vegetables with his fork.

Phil frowned back at him and pointed at the vegetables. No argument, Jack had to eat it _all_. Even though he didn't like them, just like most children didn't, he had to eat if he wanted to leave.

"Ugh." Still frowning and eyeing the carrots distastefully, he deliberately, slowly put it in his mouth. With an over exaggerated gagging sound he continued on with the disgusting food. Occasionally he would play with his food, freezing and then launching them at his irritated kidnapper. The frown edged into the yetis' furry face told Jack all he needed to know about his mood. Ten minutes later the vegetables were off his plate and in the bottom of his stomach. Jack threw the fork down and pushed the plate as far away from his as he could. He hugged his stomach, bringing his knees close to his body.

Phil rolled his eyes and then offered the staff, which was immediately snatched out of his grip. Jack, wanting to freeze the yeti right then and there, was stopped by a strange feeling. He tightened his arms around his stomach, face twisting in discomfort. "Ugh, don't feel too good." He swallowed back something that was rising from the back of his throat, grimacing even further at the disgusting taste.

At this Phil raised his eyebrows and silently offered the boy a drink, something of which that was steaming. Jack waved it off, arms twitching tighter around his stomach. Yet Phil insisted, pushing the drink right under the boy's nose, filling his senses with the smell of peppermint, but he just shoved it away. "I'm not taking anything you offer me." He shot the yeti a glare, which turned into another grimace as another cramp struck his stomach.

Phil grumbled, offered the drink, and pointed to Jack's stomach for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He grumbled, this time emphasizing the point he was trying to make. He even mimed out a few actions for the spirit's benefit.

"Is that supposed to help me? A little cup of whatever you poured in there? I doubt that." Jack couldn't believe that his pain would go away with just a simple cup. How would drink make him better? But there was Phil, insisting on him to cooperate and drink the liquid. The yeti mimed even more, this time including something that looked like sleeping. "How can you be so sure about this?"

Phil let a frustrated sigh in his low gruff voice and gave a face that plainly said: _I've dealt with this before, and I can help you now. _He then shoved the cup into Jack's hand, giving him no option. In retrospect, Jack hadn't had any choice during this whole meeting.

Jack looked at the cup, watching the steam rise from its surface in small puffs. Phil motioned for him to drink it; at this point Jack debated on whether or not to freeze the whole thing just to spite Phil. Another pain racked his stomach, quickly making his decision for him. Before he could do anything to stop himself Jack brought the cup to his lips and chugged it down, trying not to choke. Surprisingly enough it wasn't hot to him- a bit warm, but nothing as scorching as he expected it to be. What he realized now to be tea, the overall taste strong and overbearing, went down his throat rather smoothly.

As soon as he forced the last drop down his throat Phil snatched the thing right out of his hand. It disappear somewhere behind him. Jack didn't particularly care, adopting the motto, 'Out of sight, out of mind.' All he really did care about at that moment was the pains in his stomach, which he was rubbing affectionately. He refrained from moaning, some part of him guessing that that wouldn't get him anywhere. Phil wasn't one to ride the pity train.

Phil grumbled, making more hand gestures that Jack didn't all understand. The boy could only stare at him in confusion, wondering what he was going on about now. More sounds and more hand waving, and Jack still wasn't getting anything out of it.

"What?"

With an overdramatic sigh, Phil gently picked up Jack- ignoring his objections once more that day- only this time it wasn't by his hood or any part of his sweatshirt. Instead, the yeti picked him up into his fury arms, carrying him like a parent would their child, walking out of the room.

Jack was surprised. He'd never imagine anyone would go to such lengths for him, even for a simple situation such as this. He was only Jack Frost, the nuisance, the one that had to be dealt with. He would think Phil would get tired of dealing with him. But no. Each time the yeti came back. Came back to give him a stern grumbling to. Came back to fix whatever damage he had created. Came back to carry him anywhere he needed to go.

And not that he'd ever admit to the yeti, but Phil's arms were very comfortable and soft. Jack felt relaxed, even with the walking motion he was being objected to. In fact, he would even go to lengths to say that it was rather soothing- familiar even. He noticed his eyes were beginning to close, drooping down suddenly whenever he opened them, but he didn't remember him being so sleepy. Before this whole kidnapping situation he was wide awake and ready to give snow to the entire northern hemisphere. Now, though, all he wanted to do was settle down and pay his dreams a visit. Maybe see a dolphin or two.

"It's all your fault, you know." He mumbled into Phil's fuzzy chest. He could feel the warm breath rushing in and out of the yetis' nose brushing against the top of his head. "There was supposed to be a major snow day in Augusta, Maine today. With snowballs and snowmen and sledding- the whole works. And now…" He yawned, mouth opening wide to showcase his pearly whites. "Not gonna happen."

The pair entered an empty room, one of the many making up the Pole. It looked to be a guest room, a few simple pieces of furniture making it their home. But by this time, Jack didn't notice any of it, as he was already half asleep. His hold on his staff had loosened and it had nearly fallen to the floor until a thick, furry hand snatched it out of its descent.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." He mumbled before he finally slipped into a deep sleep.

The yeti gently settled the boy on a spare bed, with his staff leaning against the wall at a close distance. As the boys slow breathing evolved into light snoring Phil crossed the room and opened the one large window giving light to the room. A cool breeze slithered its way into North's haven and pushed against the yetis' body, trying to find a weakness in his fur coat and finding none. It then settled for circling the sleeping boy, curling around each finger and brushing against each strand of hair. Jack smiled in his sleep, curling on his side into the cool sheets.

And this is how he stayed for the rest of his visit to The Pole. None disturbed him; all who tried were intercepted by Phil and his daunting stature. No one wanted to go against the yetis intimidating stare. And no one wanted to ask what he was doing with a dish full of food, heading straight for the off limits room.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Here are some post-film memories of Jack's. The whole concept of Jack not needing to eat is an interesting one; we couldn't help but write our take on it. Hope you all enjoy!**


	3. A New Friend

Talking to animals was never something Jack imagined he'd end up doing.

Talking to people who couldn't see or hear him? Sure. Chatting it up with his snowmen. Maybe. Calling out to the Man in the Moon. Always. But to animals that would only stare blankly at him? Never.

He certainly proved himself wrong when he took a slight detour on his standard flight to fly around the North Pole.

Bored and nowhere else to go, it didn't seem like such a bad idea to try his luck and sneak into the ever famous Santoff Clausen. Sure, he'd tried countless times, all of them ending in rejection, but that didn't mean he would just give up. It was all a game for him and, he liked to think, for the yetis that watched out for him too. And what was the fun in quitting a game? No one could say Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, was a quitter.

The giant workshop had its usual look, perched on a high cliff, ice stabilizing its seat in the snow. It screamed wonders and amazement, waiting for someone to enter and discover its secrets. Jack always paused and took a moment to gaze at the incredible sight, eyes trying to drink it all in. He was that explorer who'd uncover those wonders.

He flew to one of the many giant windows and gazed through the glass for a view of the millions of toys that he knew were being manufactured and prepared for Christmas. Just like all the other times, the yetis were running about, doing their work in an organized and efficient manner. He smiled when he saw the elves mingling about, doing ridiculous acts that would get on the nerves of the toy makers.

And that smile turned into a full devious grin. He flew to another window farther off and sneaked into the workshop, easily lifting the pane out. None of the inhabitants had the thought to look up and he flew quietly to where he knew the personal workshop of the big man in red was. There was a certain care he took not to purposely freeze anything, as he didn't want any attention directed his way. He'd done very well, by his standards- heck, he even managed to snatch a few cookies from a tray and stick then in his pocket- all without being noticed.

And that, he'd like to think, was where everything ended up in disaster.

Just as he was flying ever closer to the workshop decorated wooden door, something shot out and grabbed hold of his shirt, yanking him out of the winds grasp. Of course he struggled, waving his staff around haphazardly so he might hit whatever was holding him, but whatever had him was stubborn and wouldn't let go. Then he heard grumbling and stopped flailing to look at his captor, automatically sighing dramatically at his bad luck.

Phil, the usual yeti in charge, was the one glaring daggers at him, aiming an accusing finger in his direction. When Jack only shrugged at the yeti's grumble, who shook him a bit with his other hand, the fury giant lumbered toward what Jack knew was the exit. He didn't even try to struggle at the time, as there was no use. When Phil caught him, he was caught. Other yetis looked their way and then went back to work, used to the usual break-ins he provided.

The grand doors of the place were opened, Phil carried him a good distance outside, gently set him down, patted away the dust that wasn't there, and lumbered back through the doors, which were shut tight after him. That was it. That was all he was to those at the North Pole- a nuisance. Making a face, he shook it all off and marched away from the workshop. It was no fun away, he chanted in his head. The yetis were too serious, not even able to take a single joke. He didn't even want to go into the workshop, filled with nothing but wood and screws. That's what he told himself anyway.

Walking not being enough for him, he called for the Wind to come and take him away. It was very supportive, swirling around him, tugging at his shirt and hair. It didn't care about any of the others, only him. They were friends after all- friends who would always have fun together.

They flew off, quickly increasing the distance between them and the workshop. And they would've left the Pole altogether if it wasn't for one thing.

Jack had heard something, eventually telling the Wind to hold up.

It wasn't something that he'd normally hear at the Pole. Roars from polar bears and sea lions were usual, but this noise was neither. It wasn't the howl of a wolf either, he was sure. It rang out, short and deep, in intervals, not prolonged. There was a moment of silence, one where Jack was just floating on the wind, trying to decipher what the sound was. He looked all around him, in the cloudy air and the snow-covered land, hoping to locate the source.

Then he'd heard it again. It was definitely an animal. This time around he could pinpoint where it was coming from, coming from below a few yards to his left. With the winds right by his side, he zoomed off into the direction without hesitation, his curiosity getting the better of him, as it always did.

The closer he flew, the louder the sound. The need to maneuver through the dense trees became present when he lowered his altitude. His feet barely touched the snow as he race by. Just as it got to the point where it seemed to be he was almost upon it, it stopped.

Pausing, Jack dropped fully onto the ground, glancing around and straining his ears even more. But there wasn't anything else, only silence. Something he was all but use to.

"Hello?" Jack called out, unsure if he should even be doing that. He didn't know how, but he knew that no one sane would call out to something that was strange and mysterious. "Anyone out there?" But he wouldn't fully know, he didn't know anyone else.

There was no answer.

"I heard something out here." He called out again, this time gripping his staff. He didn't like that fact that it was so quiet when a few moments ago the air was filled with noise; his voice sounding idiotic, explaining himself to nothing, "Show yourself!" He felt even more like an idiot for yelling that out; sounding more like a scared little boy. It wasn't like anything would answer him.

And then, to his surprise, he heard something. Crunching of snow- soft, but distinct. It was coming from behind a cluster of thick pine trees, which were covered in icicles and even more snow. Jack continued to grip his staff tightly as the crunching became louder, followed by another sound. He heard deep breathing, coming out huge and heavy. Whatever was coming, it was certainly bigger than him.

He lifted his staff and pointed it at the point where he guessed the creature would come out from behind the tree, scrambling his brain for plans of action. It was blank. He hoped he was ready for whatever came, that he could fight it if need be. His heart was pounding in his cold chest like a snow hare. But it didn't slow down no matter how much he willed it to; the same going for his breathing. It was coming out ragged and in gasps. He was pretty tense at this point.

He tightened his grip on his staff and lifted it higher, ready to attack the creature that he knew would be lunging out of the trees and-

A reindeer walked out.

All Jack could do was stand there, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. His hands loosen their death hold on his staff, but didn't drop it. He took some well needed steps back, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

A reindeer. Not just any reindeer, but the biggest reindeer he'd ever seen, was standing right in front of him, staring with big, brown eyes. It was easily two feet higher than him, which didn't help his fear. Dangerous looking, ivory-colored antlers were sprouting out its head, adding to its height. Thick fur covered it body, perfect for the cold weather. Brown and white mixed together, making a warm caramel. Its giant hooves were strong and sturdy, pawing at the snow. And it was big. Oh so big.

This creature was right in front of him, looking just as confused as he was, if that was even possible for an animal.

He swallowed his fear, not wanted to give it any ideas, and offered a pathetic smile. "Hey boy…" He said quietly, hoping he wouldn't startle it in any way and that it actually was a guy. He rather not check; he was a big supporter of the privacy thing, and the not-being trampled-to-death-by-a-giant-reindeer thing. "What are you doing out in this place?" He inwardly banged his head, knowing full well it would be a native resident of the Pole.

He could've swore that it cocked its head to the side and blink as if to say, _Who? Me?_

"Uh, yeah, you… What are you doing all alone?" Jack carefully and slowly offered a hand, palm up. He even took a step forward, albeit a small step, but a step nonetheless. His mind raced back to a line of an party-finished song he'd heard while in a little town. "Where's all your reindeer friends, huh bud?" He took another small step.

The reindeer's ears pulled back and then it lowered its head in what looked like a sad act. It retreated back from him, back into the trees.

Jack instantly took more steps forward, crouching a bit, and raising his hand a bit higher. "No, it's okay… It's okay. You don't want to hear that? Sure. Fine. I'm sorry. Sore subject, I get it. I won't bring it up. Just come on back." He didn't know why he suddenly urged it to move forward, when only seconds ago he was filled with fear. The words just rushed from his mouth, unaccounted for. Maybe it was because to him, it looked like there was a flash of rejection in its eyes, something he'd seen in his reflection countless times. "Come on back…"

He didn't know why he wanted to come closer, but he let slip a tiny smile, this one real, when it brought its ears forward and lifted its head just an inch. "C'mon, it's okay…" He pressed, taking a couple more steps. In response, the reindeer took a few of its own. He took a single step, it took a single step. He took two, it took two. He took a couple more, it took the same amount. It wasn't long until they were only a few feet away.

The reindeer had its head close to the ground, making it eye level with him. From this close of a distance, he could smell and feel the large breathes that came from it, and clearly see its flanks move accordingly. Jack lowered his hand and stood there, still as a statue. He wasn't going to move, but let it make the decision.

"Your turn, bud." The reindeer hesitated for a moment and then, as if making up its mind, closed the remaining distance and sniffed at Jack's face, his hair, and then his clothes. He continued to keep still. It snorted and then nuzzled his head. Going from that it nibbled at his jacket. And he was still unmoving. It then pushed at him, trying to get another part of his shirt, most likely the pocket where he's stored his stolen cookies. He couldn't help but move.

He'd fallen down on his butt, the reindeer following him, wanting to nibble some more. This time it went for his hair.

"Hey! Hey! That's not anything for you to eat, that's my hair!" He pushed the looming mouth away, or he _tried_ to. It kept coming back, stubborn and determined. "Didn't anyone tell you that that's not a way to greet someone?" He couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed partly for what was happening, and partly because the fur was ticklish on his skin. It was a new and fun feeling.

The reindeer pulled back a bit, ending it's hair-eating, as if understanding what he'd said and considering if anyone had actually told it. It blinked and shook his head and looked down at him.

_No, I don't suppose anyone told me that. But it looks like you told me now._

"Yeah, well, if I'm the one to tell you then that means your parents have to rethink the principles they teach to their children." Jack told him honestly, risking a pat on its nose. Seeing as it did nothing for the pat, his continued on to rub and scratch whatever was put in front of his face. The reindeer seemed to enjoy it, leaning into his hand. He enjoyed the petting as well. "I'm the last person that should be telling you that…"

They pair stood there for a few moments in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Jack felt himself smile as the giant creature rubbed its nose against his neck, letting out a small laugh when it sneezed, not even bothering to wipe his skin. Instead, he handed it one of the cookies, giggling as it munched loudly, but contently. He barely noticed that the light snowfall stopped. The fur felt so soft against his cool hand, curling in some places, making it even more ticklish. The gray clouds above them drifted apart slowly, revealing the warm sun. Hooves stamped against the ground as the animal pranced around him, nipping at him playfully and groaning, as if thanking him for the treat.

"Who knew my first friend would be a reindeer?" The white haired boy chuckled. At this the reindeer's ears shot up and his prancing about became even more enthusiastic. There were playful exclamations of 'whoa there' and 'rein it in buddy' from the boy, trying to keep up. That didn't stop the reindeer, continuing to prance excitedly, jumping all around, and sending an avalanche of snow over Jack. Again, it groaned, the same exact sound that had brought him to it.

_We're friends?_

Jack chuckled, shaking the snow out of his hair and out of his shirt. It wasn't as if he minded though. "Why not? You're pretty fun, and that's a lot coming from me."

The reindeer shook itself, seemingly unable to hold in all its energy. Ignoring the startled sounds Jack was making, it reared, balancing on its hind legs for a moment. Then, in a blur of fur and hooves, it leaped into the air, gaining height that shouldn't have been possible for a regular reindeer. Jack gaped when he noticed that it didn't come down to land. It looked to be stepping on solid, invisible steps high above the boy's head.

"What! You! The air! Jump! A reindeer!" Jack made wild motions at the flying reindeer, who took no notice of his amazement. It just flew all around him, voicing its happiness with its ringing call. Jack could only stare up at it, running a hand through his hair in pure amazement. He'd like to think he looked like a fish out of water from the way his mouth was hanging open and eyes popping out.

Then he smiled, throwing all the impossibilities aside. "Look at you! You're flying! You're a flying reindeer!" He burst out, pointing his staff at it, as if it didn't already know it was flying. He laughed, this one the loudest and happiest. He didn't think there were any flying reindeer in the wild. "That's amazing!" Without any warning he launched into the air, floating right alongside the reindeer.

It snorted and rolled its eyes to look at him. L_ooks like you're a flyer too, Frosty._

They circled each other, each trying to catch the other in a game of tag. The winds became excited, finally seeing a new playmate that could rival their speed. Jack shot into the air, testing their new friend's skills. There was no disappointment, with the reindeer coming after them, catching up easily. They went high above the clouds, the sounds of Jack's voice carrying miles. They raced and chased each other among the clouds.

It was clear they were evenly matched, and it wasn't long before they found themselves panting. Jack was exhilarated, never before playing with an actual being that could see him, and from what he could see, the reindeer's chest was heaving as well. The reindeer landed on the snow again after a low gurgle, but Jack jumped onto its back, grinning when it turned its thick neck to keep him in its sight. It just snorted and started forward in a lazy canter, with Jack sitting on its back. They ended up just walking aimlessly, Jack streaming out words and the reindeer answering in its own simple way. He'd even fed it another cookie, which it clearly enjoyed.

"So… What were you doing out here by yourself, buddy?" Jack asked, lazily leaning on his new friend's neck, carefully placing his staff on a part of its antlers so that it wouldn't fall. "I would guess that a reindeer, flying or not, would be with a herd or something. Or maybe…" He glanced at the side of his friend's face, his mind now recalling the fact that a certain man was known for his flying reindeer. "A team even…?"

The reindeer gave a small grunt, not giving any indication of where he was from. _I don't really have any company that cares for me._

Jack frowned, not believing that for one bit. "Why not? You're fun and don't seem like a bad guy?"

More grunting, _I guess I just don't fit in._

"How don't you fit in? You seem perfectly normal to me." Not fitting in, not being seen; that was something Jack could related with. The boy stroked his companion's neck gently, attempting to give some kind of comfort. "What could _possibly_ be an issue for you that you don't fit in with the other reindeer? And we're just going to ignore the whole flying thing for now." He cracked a smile, attempting to ease the mood.

Even more grunting, this time it was accompanied with it ears tilting back an inch; _I don't really want to talk about it._

"Oh c'mon, it's alright. You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh." A big, chocolate eye came into his view, staring at him.

_Promise?_

"Cross my heart." Showing his sincerity, Jack placed a hand on his chest and raised his other, giving the reindeer a reassuring smile.

_My nose…_

"What about your nose?"

_It…_ The reindeer lowered its head, looking anywhere but at Jack.

"C'mon, you can say it. Spit it out alr-"

Jack didn't get any further, as suddenly, there was a soft glow coming off his friend- his nose anyway. Eyes widening, he leaned closer to get a better view of the red wonder. It wasn't campfire bright, but enough for anyone with eyes to notice. But there was no doubt that it would captivate anyone's attention, just as it was doing with Jack in that moment.

"Woah…" It was magic. Jack couldn't explain it; he just knew that was the answer. Magic. He might as well throw everything out the window now, since anything was possible- with magic, that is. How could he doubt anything, with what was right in front of him- he just had to look at his own existence for even more reasons. The nose continued to shine on.

The reindeer shook his head, some gurgling noises coming from it, _See, I don't fit in. I'm abnormal._

"What are you talking about? This is awesome! I bet that's handy on dark nights!" Jack exclaimed, patting its neck, seeing more to the "abnormality" than his fury friend. "You could guide your friends to safety on a dark night in a storm!" There were countless ways it could come in handy to those living at the Pole.

The reindeer stopped walking and turned to look at him, groaning, _You think so?_

"Of course" Even with his reassurance, there was no confidence in those big, chocolate brown eyes. "What? You don't believe that? You want me to prove it to you?"

He only got a toss of the head in response.

"Fine." Jack said, scratching his chin, trying to figure out what he could do to make his friend see his potential. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face, along with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "OK, this is what we'll do. In three days I'm going to create the biggest storm I can- but not too big- but not to small either- and its center is going to be here- at the Pole." He spread his arms wide; illustrating his storm's supposed size." Now you're going to be the only one to be able to see through the night, with your nose and all, and that'll make the others see you as a hero guiding them to safety. With you as their only option, you'll fit in with them perfectly and they won't see you as an outsider. It's perfect!"

The reindeer stopped in its tracks and swung its head to look at him, snorting, with giant clouds of air escaping from its nostrils. It pawed at the ground, _In three days?_

"Yeah, I mean, it takes some energy and concentration to build a good storm. I can't just wave my staff in the air and _poof _there's a storm." Jack looked at his new friend like that was common knowledge.

_But that's Christmas Eve!_

The boy tapped the side of his head with his staff, winking at the reindeer. "I know." He laughed maniacally, sending the wind in frenzy, wild with excitement. "It's OK, the storm's not gonna be _that _bad. Christmas will happen, that's for sure, but this just means a lot more places will get a White Christmas this year." A light snowfall began, slowly piling onto the snow already present on the ground.

_Are you sure about this?_

"Of course I'm sure! I'll make the storm, you'll prove yourself, and the children get a snowy Christmas. Everyone wins."

The reindeer just groaned, ears flickering this way and that.

"Relax! It'll go smoothly. Just wait and see. You'll thank me later, I promise." Jack laughed at his friend's doubtful expression, if reindeer could even show that type of emotion. "It's all in good fun, bud."

_Alright then… If you say so…_

Jack cheered at his win, punching a fist at the air, slightly putting him off balance. Using that moment, the reindeer instantly bucked him off, sending him airborne, without much care. The winds caught him before he crashed into the earth. Jack huffed indignantly at the laughter that seemed to shine in the animal's eyes.

The reindeer looked up at him and shook its shaggy head, _You better get to work, Winter boy, if this storm is going to be as great as you say._

Jack grinned, leaning back on the wind and crossing his arms. "Oh, I will. And you better prepare yourself, big guy."

With another mighty shake of its head, the reindeer turned and bounded through the snow as easily as if there wasn't any at all. There was one or two sideway glances, but it kept on traveling toward its home. Where ever that may be.

"Hmm…" Jack put one of his hands in the pocket of his jacket and used the other to shoulder his staff, drifting to the ground. He looked on after the retreating figure of his new-found friend. He thought about how crazy he was, doing something this big for some random animal he encountered. But… It wasn't just some animal. It was a friend. A friend who, as crazy as it sounded, understood him. A part of him hoped he'd see it again, to play and race against once more in the, hopefully, near future. "I never even asked if he had a name. How rude of me."

The boy grinned, running a hand through his hair. Twirling on his feet he headed toward the opposite direction. He swung his staff at the trees in wide, lazy arcs; icicles dripped into existence. He laughed at himself, it echoing around the empty forest. His best friend was a reindeer. He really did need get out of these desolate places and visit more populated regions. Not that people would interact with, let alone see, him.

Still, it was nice being seen. Even if it was only by a less-than-normal reindeer.

So, he continued to walk through the forest, alone. His mind bumbled with ideas and plans for the upcoming storm. He had some preparations to make if this was going to be a good one. People would talk about it for decades to come. Tell stories about it for decades to come. Sing songs about it for decades to come.

It was a blizzard that could- no, would make legends.


	4. Believing and Snowballs

It's a snow day when it happens.

Snow covers the ground like a blanket, sparkling slightly as the dim rays of sunshine break through the clouds and hits it. Icicles hang off the edges of roofs and bare tree branches, adorning them with dangerous decorations. Frost covers the windows, windows that barricade the cold from entering the warm homes of children.

The children themselves are running about, laughter and screams of delight trailing after them as they try to make the most of the snow day. They're bundled up tightly in their coats and mittens, to fight off the cold from its endless game of frostbite. A breeze races all around them, excited for another day full of fun.

A few young eyes are able to spot the figure that rides the wind, grinning mischievously as he throws snowballs into the surprised faces of anyone who looks his way. His appearance is one of a child, a child with wispy, white hair and a lopsided smile. His laugh echoes all around, making it seems like he is everywhere at once. He calls out to the children while he perches on his tall, crooked staff, offering them advice on how to make the perfect snowball and encouraging them not to be shy about joining in on the games.

The lone figure is completely immerged in their fun until he spots an individual exit a particularly cozy looking home. An individual who, unbeknownst to many, holds a significant title: a believer, the first in fact. Jamie Bennett. The smile edged into the mysterious child's face grows bigger as he races over to meet his friend.

The young man, looking to be reaching his eighteenth year of life, is carefully stepping over the slush that had carpeted itself over the stairs in the middle of the night. His tan coat flaps in the wind as he brings his hand up to secure his striped scarf around his neck. The color of his tousled hair matches that of his shining eyes, chocolate brown.

"Jamie!" The white haired youth calls out joyfully. He lands on the fence circling the Bennett property, balancing on the palm of his feet.

The young man fumbles with the stack of papers in his hands as he looks up, smiling. He juggles the stack into one hand, barely keeping his grip on the papers and keeping them from being taken by the wind, and raises the other in greeting. "Oh, hey! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Sorry little man. Or maybe should I say, not so little." The youth laughs momentarily, twirling his staff.

"I didn't know you were back." Jamie scratches the back of his head with his free hand.

"Ah, it's alright." Bare feet touched the cold ground when the boy jumps off the fence and onto the sidewalk leading to the house's porch. A few patches of frost form on the sidewalk, making it slick and slippery. "It's been a busy season. Snow days are just in such high demand these da-"

"We just came back this morning!" A young voice cuts the young teen off, feminine and just as familiar as the first believer's. The white haired teen jerks rather violently, as if he's been electrocuted, snapping his head to look back at the young woman making her way towards Jamie, all smiles and laughs. Both don't seem to notice the teen in the blue, frost covered hoodie, giving him not so much as a glance. "We took an earlier flight back. Jamie, you should see all the enormous buildings in Philadelphia! It's definitely bigger than Burgess!"

"Jamie?" The boy asks, eyes confused as he floats in front of his friend. But no, he's ignored even further, changing his confused expression to one of horror in a matter of milliseconds. "Jamie, buddy, it's me, Jack. Jack Frost. Jamie?" Still, the youth is ignored, the oblivious pair continuing their chat about the young woman's trip visiting her relatives upstate. "You know, Jack Frost- snowballs and fun times?"

Jack flew all around the pair, trying to catch the attention of the young man. The supposedly simple action of communication became to be one that, in reality, was impossible. "Can you even hear me?" The worry and unhappiness in his voice could break hearts, if only if it could be heard.

The conversation turns toward the topic of the pair's future plans, with college approaching around the corner; goals they wanted to meet and careers they wanted to pursue. The female half of the pair complains about all the work to be done, leaving no time for leisure and friends. Jamie instantly disregards that problem, draping his arm over her shoulder comfortingly, "No way, Pippa, we'll always be friends! We'll find time to hang out. And, when I become incredibly famous, I definitely won't forget about you. Promise." The young man laughs at the incredulous look he is given by his friend, starting the walk from his home.

The Guardian of Fun lands a few feet in front of the approaching couple, gripping his staff tightly, as if he is going to freeze them in their tracks. But right as they're about to reach him, a collision in the works, the white-haired boy ducks out of the way, as if he couldn't bear the thought of touching them. A shiver passes through him, as he hadn't fully cleared out of their way, his shoulder passing through Jamie's own. He looks at them as they pass, his face twisted in a stricken expression, "You can't see me." With that statement brings along the explanation to why Jack Frost is a ghost once more.

Light snow starts to fall from the sky, clouds creeping their way in front of the sun. The young teen brings his hood up, hiding his face within its shadows, no longer in his prior joyous mood. He is left there, watching after his first believer who no longer believes. It's not his first loss and won't be the last, he is sure, but it is the one that hurts him the most. It shows how unneeded he is in the young man's life, how easily he is outgrown and forgotten. The small child he met those years ago, filled with hope of the Guardians, is now gone.

It was for that reason that a tear escaped his eyes and slid down his cheek, freezing over and shattering as it reached the ground. He sniffs sadly as he recalls all the adventures the two had in the past; the final adventure finally coming to a slow stop. Being the Guardians of Fun, he forces himself to smile, although bittersweet, unable to part in such an unhappy way. With a quick scoop, Jack gathers up a good amount of snow and forms one of his ever-perfect snowballs; the figures of Jamie and Pippa still in his view, but getting farther and farther away as each moment passed. He softly blows cool air onto it, adding his touch of frosty magic to the ball of snow.

"One last time, buddy…" With no more prompting, he brings his arm back and then lets the snowball fly.

He watches it gain altitude, making a beautiful arc as it soars through the air. He watches as it reaches its target, smacking Jamie Bennett square in the face as he turns for one last glance at his house, at Jack. He watches as the papers in Jamie's hold goes flying, the wind aiding in their escape. He watches as Pippa jerks suddenly, losing her balance and slipping on the ice. He watches as Jamie laughs, blinking away the shining frost that danced in his eyes, reaching out to catch her. He watches as Jamie falls right alongside her into a mound of snow. He watches it all and can't help but smile at what he sees.

Especially when two heads pop out of the snow with their own smiles, one looking around for the source of the fun and asking the question that started it all.

"Okay, who threw that?"


	5. Day with the Birds

Yawning, Jack settled back into his seat, the rough bark surprisingly comfortable on his back, giving him no trouble. As he leaned back he allowed one of his legs to fall off the edge of the branch, letting it simply sway listlessly to no specific tune. His other leg extended parallel to the branch, his staff casually resting on his thigh while still in his loose grip.

There was a muffled silence all around him, the thin blanket of snow able to absorb the sound of the world. It wasn't a deafening silence that made a mood of sadness, but a calming silence that put anyone's mind at ease. Small amounts of snow still fell from the sky, dancing their way to the ground, trying to form mounds on the ground. His designated tree, so similar to all the others around him, had some snow, but it was slowly decreasing. Even then, he could see droplets of water sliding down from small icicles along the branches.

Winter was ending in Burgess.

Like always, when it came for winter to leave his home, he lingered. Despite the weather warming, melting snow, and even the sprouting of green everywhere, his season was holding on just as he was. It was still chilly and the shining sun didn't do so much damage to his frosty layers over all the houses. That was mainly because of his presence, but the cold wasn't as strong as it could've been and he didn't try to forcefully keep it there. Spring was getting the upper hand and Burgess was growing and making way for new life.

It made him tired, the changing weather. That was entire reason why he was resting in a tree rather than flying all around the sky; he just wasn't up to it. His limbs became heavier than they usually were, as did his eyelids. One moment they were open, the next they were closing. The sounds of chirping birds, one of the few things that the receding snow couldn't muffle, weren't a major problem, as they became lower as he drifted off. He barely was aware that his head was dipping down to one side and that his breathing was becoming even and slow, too far gone into his sleep.

.

.

.

And when he opened his eyes sometime later, he was met with more chirping and sunshine.

He didn't wake up all at once, his mind foggy, slowly inching his way toward consciousness. His senses gave him all the information he needed to tell him what was happening around him, making up for his scattered thoughts. Yes, it was definitely the sun shining down on him through the limbs of the tree, settling right in his face, blinding him. He could feel the heat of it, a tingling sensation, like miniscule snowflakes were dancing on his skin, barely grazing it. Jack squinted, groggily trying to cover his face from the sunlight with a hand.

But, it was then that he realized that there was fluttering all around him, responding to whenever he moved. The chirping he'd been hearing was so much louder than he'd expect it to be, certainly louder than before he closed his eyes and drifted off.

That was when he fully grasped and saw what was going on around him and immediately stopped all quick movements. Birds, all delicate and brightly colored, flitted through the branches around him. Feathers ruffled, too bright for his sensitive eyes. Heads twitched in every direction, beady eyes zoning in on anything that moves, which included him at the moment.

Jack blinked rapidly, restraining from sputtering, unable to tell if he was still asleep or not.

They were everywhere, the birds; they were perched on the branches, small and big, and most surprising, on him as well. Most birds, especially ones that were small and delicate toward temperature, never strayed too far into winter- autumn maybe, but never winter. There were a few present, but there would always be a decline in the avian population when he came around. His whole element was something they didn't particularly agree on, and so, the little creatures would and did stay away from him.

But here they were- about a dozen of them- all settled in and relaxed, on him. They had found a resting place on his arms, stomach, legs, and even one on his staff; chatting it up with one another and eyeballing him if he threatened to shake it off its seat. The stares he received were unblinking, coming from multiple angles; but none were frightened, only curious. He looked back at each one of them as best he could, doing his best not to scare them off. They were all so little and looked so innocent, a smile unwillingly forming on his lips.

Taking a risk, Jack slowly raised his arm that wasn't holding his staff. One or two birds immediately zoomed away, frightened, settling on a branch above him. His smile faltered for a moment, but he kept his arm out, the palm of his hand facing the sky. A couple of seconds passed by, the birds still on their perches. More of them left him and joined their own on the branches away from the winter spirit. Jack could feel his smile fading as the seconds continued to pass by, about to lower his arm.

A brightly yellow-chested bird flitted onto the center of his palm, its tiny feet producing a ticklish feeling. It peered at him with its unblinking eyes, head twitching to the side, tilting it just as a confused child would. A stream of chirping erupted from its beak, the sounds high and pleasant to his ears; he could've sworn it was gossiping, probably about his fellow birds and their beak sizes. With a short hop, it was on his wrist, and then two more brought it to his elbow. The hops brought the little bird to Jack's shoulder, where it continued to stare and tweet at him, examining him and his odd, non-avian features.

Jack let out a small laugh, unable to hold it in. It was a soft laugh, but the bird jerked its head back nonetheless, flapping its wings a couple of times. Then it came right back, supposedly curious. It pecked at his ear, making him laugh again. Again it jerked back, but, again, it returned. It pecked at him once more, this time more persistently. Jack laughed, this time a bit louder.

Then, quite suddenly, the birds that left returned, landing on his arms, hoping all over him. Like their friend, maybe they were curious about Jack, wanting to examine him themselves. This time around, they were on his head and shoulders as well, their warm bodies gently rubbing his skin. It wasn't long until Jack was being pecked all over his body, the equivalent to being tickled by all his believers at once.

His voice rang out, the wind carrying it, as he continued to laugh at the birds' antics. He wouldn't be surprised if those who could hear him would come running, with the volume of his laughter. They'd be greeted with an unusual sight- the most unlikely of friends, a winter spirit and his new flock.


	6. Creating a Snow Day

"Jack, I know I asked you how you made snow fall, but this isn't really what I expected." Tooth shivered, uselessly rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep some heat within her body. It was better that her feathers kept in more warmth than any human could, but that didn't change that fact that it was below freezing. She was thankful that she told her little faeries to stay at her palace for this adventure, as they would certainly be bird icicles by then.

A high-pitched chirp reminded her than not all had followed her orders.

Baby Tooth whizzed to Tooth's face, a bright smile lighting up her sweet, little face. Tooth couldn't help give a small smile despite the temperature, adoring how her special faerie always seemed to be cheerful. She watched as the little thing orbited around her, tweeting about this and that. The tooth collector was certain that this was because of one winter spirit.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a childlike laugh that came above her, one that belonged to the person she had in mind. Both Baby Tooth and her looked up to see their white-haired friend drifting right at their heads, a dazzling smile at his lips. The whiteness of his teeth was extraordinary, the shine of them similar to the sun reflecting off freshly fallen snow. Tooth covered her cheeks, unsure to be thankful for the heat or embarrassed because of the bright color that was clear from a mile radius.

Jack Frost, unaware his effect, continued smiling. "If I'm going to show you how I make snow, then I'm going the full nine yards." He laughed even more as Baby Tooth launched herself as his face, tightly gripping his chin, continuously chirping at him. He gently pried her off and set her on his shoulder, like it was second nature for him, nodding at her. It was just another inclination of the friendship between the two. Another was the fact that Baby Tooth didn't fawn over him like the others did, seeing more than his teeth. "Don't worry Baby; you have a front row seat. You'll get to see everything."

The winter spirit then looked at her with the same smile. "I'm just about to start. Sorry Tooth, but I had to make it the right temperature so I can actually make the snow. You know how it is, no snow if it's too warm. It's got to be just right."

Tooth nodded. "It's alright. I just thought that you would tell me instead of show me. Not that anything is bad with showing me, of course! I mean to say that I expect it to not include going out- which isn't to say that I don't like going out! I love going out! The whole thing last Easter was a fantastic time- without the part where the children of the world almost stopped believing. Now that wasn't fantastic at all. But going out _is_ amazing and fun- it's just that I didn't expect it to include being so cold- which I'm not bothered with at all. In fact I-"

"Tooth. You're going off again." Jack interrupted, smiling at her, looking like he wanted to start laughing, but didn't for her benefit. Baby Tooth was looking at her with a pointed look, crossing her miniature arms, accompanied by head shaking.

She gave a laugh of embarrassment, trying to set her feathers in order once more. "Sorry. I can't help it."

"It's alright. We have to get going anyhow." Jack motioned her to follow him as he flew up towards the cluster of clouds that had been gathering. "So you know that I have to make everything the right temperature, but now I have to get all the clouds together and make sure they're ready."

"I can understand getting the clouds, but how do you 'make sure they're ready'?" Tooth asked, glad to be moving and keeping the cold away. She liked to be on the move and this was no exception. "Do you just zap them?"

Jack smiled, twirling his staff. "It's more than just zapping them. I…" He drifted off, unable to find the right words. "Here, it's easier to show you. Baby Tooth, you hold on, alright?" He received a chirp of affirmative.

With that he zoomed off to the clouds, circling them. "Hey, Wind! Give me a little help here!" Tooth had to giggle at the realization that Jack spoke to the wind. She knew that the element halped him spread winter and fly.

And fly he did, right into the clouds and out of sight.

The wind did respond to Jack's request, becoming active all around them. It took a moment for Tooth to see that the clouds were moving, spinning actually. They were going a clockwise direction, gathering speed as every second passed. She was sure that Jack wouldn't allow for them to get too fast, drawing too much human attention, but they were certainly moving.

She forced herself to fly toward the spinning mass despite her apprehension, so that she wouldn't miss anything. It was then that she caught sight of Jack again, coming out of the clouds and flying alongside them. He was gently catching his staff at the edge of the clouds. Tooth saw the blue sparks that came from the staff, clearly Jack's power over the frost and cold. The sparks seemed to disappate into the clouds after the initial burst, as Tooth saw nothing more of them after that.

Jack circled the giant mass of clouds a couple of times, making sure that he'd gotten every inch and not missed anything. When he was sure that everything was perfect, he motioned at Tooth to fly higher, doing so himself. Tooth immediately set off, ending up some twenty feet above the top of the clouds.

It was there that she saw him do something peculiar. With the clouds still a spinning at high speeds, fueled with magical frost, Jack drifted to the center, skimming along the top. To Tooth it seemed like he was too close to the clouds and would get pulled in, but the wind's speed appeared to have no effect on him. Unsure at what he was doing there, not moving any higher or lower, Tooth had to squint. Confusion settled as she titlted her head forward for a better look. Jack's head was drawn back, cheeks puffed out slightly; the winter child looked to be holding his breath-

All the air Jack had been sucking in, filling his lungs to their full capacity, was suddenly released in a explosive force. Getting caught unprepared, Tooth was sent flying back a couple of feet before she regained her wits and fought to stay in her designated place, unable to refrain herself from yelling in surprise. The wind was chaotic, rushing and pushing, sending chills and tuffs of snow every whichway. Tooth hugged herself, becoming as small as possible as the cold rushed through her body.

Then it stopped.

Tooth opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, to see the clouds halt in their orbiting. She gasped at the sight of the clouds shimmering with the blue coloring of Jack's power, sparkles and snowflakes twirling all around like minature dancers. And, just as fast as it suddenly appeared, the sight faded away, the only remembrance being the slight blue tinge of the clouds.

"Did I scare you for a moment, Tooth?" Jack's voice seemed incredibly loud to the fairy's ears and she couldn't help but feel her feather ruffle up a bit. As quickly as she could she smoothed herself over for a second time that day, watching as the winter spirit flew to her. He laughed. "I know I gave Baby a wake-up call."

Almost instantly the little fairy zipped out from the boy's jacket and squeaks objections and excuses, all directed in Tooth's direction. Her earlier fright left her and she can't help but laugh along with Jack. She reassures Baby Tooth, promising her that she doesn't believe his obsurd pressumptions that she was in fact, scared for even a second. Tooth glanced at the mass of clouds a little off to the side. "I guess this means you've made sure the clouds are 'ready', Jack?"

Jack's hands go to his hips and he turns to admire the clouds, nodding. "Yep, they're ready. All we have to do is take them down and spread them across the city. You know what happens after that." Tooth nodded, her mind going back to the countless times she's seen Jack fly about the cities and personally spread his gift. "Snowballs and funtimes."

She follows him as he zips down toward the ground, wings buzzing faster than ever just to keep up with him. His arms spread out wide as he flies, small smile gracing his lips.

Before he can notice her dreamy stare in his direction she looks behind her, a tingling feeling in the back of her head. Her wings lapse for a moment at what she sees and almost drops her out of the sky, but quickly regains herself and stays airborne. The clouds loom over their figures, obidiently following them- following Jack, as if they were ducklings and he their loving mother. They continue to follow until they reach the city, a mass of blinking lights in the cool dusk.

With a wide sweep of his staff Jack turns to face them, a commander taking charge of his soldiers. The clouds follow the unspoken order, spreading out wide while still retaining their frosty glow. Then, when their formation is up to Jack's standards he twirls around once more and aims himself toward the ground.

She hurries after him into a steep dive. It is because she is so bent on catching up- to match his speed that she doesn't see him halt in his decent. If it wasn't for his outstretched hand that caught her own to pull her back she would've traveled deep within the earth without the help of Bunny's tunnels.

Tooth hears the chuckle that comes out of his lips, accompanied by the tiny chirp from the little helper nuzzled on his shoulder. Her cheeks redden out of embarressment as she adverts her gaze, mouth open, ready to make an excuse as to why she's so clumsy.

Her voice dies in her throat as she looks up at him. It's because he's looking at her with that dazzling lopsided smile of his. It looked no different than all the other times she's seen it, but at this moment, in the middle of his work, there is something new hiding there. Maybe it was pride, or satisfaction.

Yes, she decided, it was the air of satisfaction that floated around him; how content he was in what he does, bringing fun to children, and where he is in the world, a Guardian.

"Look." He gestures above them with his staff. That's when she see the tiny specks of snow floating ever so gently toward the ground, thousands upon thousands of white tuffs swirling around them in a kind of intricate dance. The moon sits high in the darkening sky, ever watchful with its wise glow. "Seems like we aren't the only ones out tonight for a little fun."

And with that he zooms off, calling out behind him about a snowball fight and ice skating. Tooth giggles, giving the moon a quick wave before she darts off after Jack, knowing that fun times were soon to come.


End file.
